Odcinek 5
Godzina 3 w nocy. Uczestnicy smacznie śpią, gdy tymczasem.... :Magda Ich mache Frühstück o drei godzinie... :Gresiu: Jezu kobieto..czy kimkolwiek jesteś ;-;.. Rozumiem jeść kolacje o 23, ale śniadanie o 3 w nocy?! :Magda: Mam prima pomysł dla maine koteczków !C: :Gresiu: ...a czy "kobietopodobne cuś" ;x Może wymyślać wkurzające potrawy...rano?! Co się działo nie wie nikt ;-;http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/7499/290y.gif Rano. W pokoju rosołków: :Ali: Po wygranej jest osom! :'D :Domi: Chyba, że nie jadłaś żelek..;-; chlip. :Pepe: Laski?! Cud się stał ;o :Iga: Domi zerwała z Maxem?;x :Domi: :C Domi: Fun kufa ;-; :Pepe: Fun ;'D Ale n ;-; ŚNIADANIE DO ŁÓŻKA!!!!?! Na stole leży karteczka. :"Guten Tag, Mädchen z rosołków! Za waszą wygranen w wczoraj, Das Frühstück do łóżka. Guten Appetit zdechłe kotki! C: :Ps.Und absolutnie nein ma podstępu! C:" :Ali: ŻAAARCIE :D:D:D :Pepe: To podstęp! ;-; Magda nigdy nie jest miła. :Ali: A to może Gresiu przyniósł? :Pepe: Gresiu tym bardziej http://img513.imageshack.us/img513/6139/plgx.png :Iga: Dajmy chłopakom. By zobaczyć czy nie zatrute Xd :Domi: Matiemu, szwabi za dużo ;-; Iga: Dla mnie to podejrzane, że Magda tylko dla nas uszykowała śniadanie. Może zostaniemy jej..zdechłymi kotkami??!;-; Tymczasem u Spagetti na dworze: :Damian: Uwolniłem się od Leny...nie wiem czy mam płakać z radości...czy skakać z radości..taki dylemat!;-; :Sara: Z radości walnij głową o ścianę ;X :Damian: ;-;-;-;-; :Sara: Zią, mam zły humor, znów przegraliśmy ;-;... :Damian: Zią...nie ma Leny Xd :Sara: A no, fakt ..Xd :Ania: Jaka szkoda, że odeszła sama. Wolałam sama o to zadbać... :Sara i Damian: Huh?;-; Ania: W żadnym wypadku nie chcę, by ktoś się zorientował, że maczałam palce w zniknięcie Leny. Każdy złoczyńca pracuje sam...i w tajemnicy. U chłopaków ze Spagetti w pokoju: :Reklama: Max, czy Ty też widzisz się w roli super robota? :Max: Wat ;-;-;-;-; :Reklama: Miałbyś super moce, ratował damy w opresji i cały świat! :Max: Wystarczy mi jedna dama. :Reklama: ... która jest podrywana przez innego. :Max: Co *^#%& ?! Reklama: To za karę, że nie chciał być super robotem ..chlip. Dziewczyny z rosołków postanowiły podrzucić chłopakom śniadanie, zrobione przez Magdę. Iga wpadła na genialny pomysł na żart dla Matiego i do śniadania dodała środki przeczyszczające. :Iga: Chłopaki, prezencik ! c: :Domi: Za trud..xd :Darek: Czy to zatrute? ;-; :Iga: Nieee...a skąd to stwierdzenie?;-; :Darek: Sądząc po tym, że jajecznica ma kolor biały....Fak..skojarzenia Magdy ;-; :Domi:...za długo stała nieruszona ;-; :Mati: Oh Dominiko! Ich liebe deine Klugheit C:Kocham...twoją mądrość?xddd :Domi:...czy on mnie obraził?;-; :Pepe: Podryw szwaba. Tego jeszcze nie widziałam. Warto było tu przyjechać!;-; :Vengir: To może Mati zje tę jajecznicę... Vengir: Nikt nie będzie mi podrywał mojej Domi. Mati zamiast zjeść jajecznicę...podłożył ją chłopakom ze spagetti. Wszyscy spotkali się na dworze, gdzie czekali na nich Magda, Siostra Agnes i Gresiu. :Gresiu: Witajcie ;-;... Ze względu na okoliczności jakie zaszły dzisiaj w nocy...Podziękujcie Magdzie. :Magda: Ich Ich mache Frühstück o drei godzinie.. ;CC :Gresiu:...Zadanie będzie dość...byle jakie ;-; Ale trudne i możecie zginąć yay Xd Sara: Gresiu tak umie pocieszać!C: :Gresiu:Otóż, waszym zadaniem jest znalezć klucz, ukryty gdzieś w głębi tego w ogóle nie toksycznego jeziora ;'D Klucz bowiem otworzy skrzynie gdzie macie..czyste ubrania!;-; :Ania:...muszę wygrać, może ktoś zginąć. Ale co tam. Sara: Weeee ubrania xdd :Domi; Yesh, przebrać się ;-;...nie śmierdzieć ;-; Rosołki wygrały poprzednie zadanie, więc one zaczynają pierwsze. :Iga: Yolo, Max się paczy na Domi jakby chciał ją zabić Xd :Domi: ;-;-;-;-;? :Pepe: Czemu patrzysz się na Maxa?! :Iga: Wcale koło niego nie stoi Titi ;'C :Pepe: Czemu patrzysz się na Titiego?! :Iga:...jaki ładny kotek tam Xd :Domi: O co cho..;-; Domi: Nie mam pojęcia o co chodzi Maxowi...zawsze między nami było ok..;-; Może dlatego, że powiedziałam, że śmierdzę ?xdNie wiem co to miało być C: ;-; :Gresiu: Wczoraj wygrały rosołki...więc oni powinni zacząć.. :Rosoły: Weeeeeeee xddd :Gresiu: Ale mam inny kaprys, bo mogę, więc zaczynają spagetti :D '''Ania': Losery, huehue. :Gresiu: Do wody . :Pepe: Gresiu to jest nie sprawiedliwe!;-; :Gresiu: Obchodzi mnie to tak, jak zeszłoroczny śnieg, mała. :Pepe: Sam jesteś mały, mały. :Gresiu: Szukaj! ;-; :Domi i Iga: ...... tesh wskakujemy?;-; :Gresiu: Teraz rosołki Xd :Sara: A ja umiem pływać ! C: :Ania: Pod wodą się nie mówi.. :Sara: Ani nie oddycha. No chyba, że rybki.To bajka..xdd Więęęcz..może się wszystko zdarzyć ;-; Jak to, że Ania i Sara gadają pod wodą buja xd :Magda: Ciekawe, czy zjedli maine gut Frühstück... :Gresiu': Jak widać nie XD Podpowiedz jak się skończy odcinek..nanaxdd :Magda: Mieliśmy gut planen. Rosołki go zjechały jedne kotki przeklęte no ;-; Tymczasem nikt, prócz Sary nie wytrzymał pod wodą tak długo. :Damian: Sądzę, że Sara jest rybką. :Ania: Bardziej rekinem. :Damian: N ;'C Rybką. :Ania: Rekinem. :Damian:....rybką! :Ania: Mniejsza z tym. Ania: Kłócić się o to czy Sara jest rybą czy rekinem to jak prosić nauczyciela, gdy na koniec masz 2, a chcesz 4. Bezsensowne i kończy się zachowaniem dobrym. :Sara: ZNALAZŁAM :DD :Spagetti: Juhu xd :Sara: A nie to kamień ;-; szory memory. W innej części jeziorka: :Pepe: Macie coś? :Iga: Wodorosty. Dużo wodorostów. Już wiem skąd Magda wzięła przepis na zupę z wodorostów..;-; :Ali: Tu jest mokro ;c A kwiatuszki są suche <3 :Domi: Mam trampki pełne wody ;-; :Mati: Ich Cię na ręcę wziąć <3 :Domi: Fak you. Wtedy Vengir bez pozwolenia Domi, bierze ją na ręce. :Domi: Wut?;-;.. :Vengir: Mężczyzna nie pyta o pozwolenie by podrywać.Yolo, z lekcji PP Xd :Domi: Aww? Vengir:Będzie moja. :Darek: Nudzę się ;-; :Brony: Pogadajmy jak dobrzy przyjaciele, przyjacielu! :Darek: Możemy tak gadać :'''D Wszyscy pływają tylko nie Titi. Który zamiast być nad jeziorkiem, grzebał w półkach przyjaciół współlokatorów.Takie zue ;-; Zauważa na stole WOW jest stół! białą jajecznicę. Zgłodniał. :'''Titi: Mniam ;-; Jednak gdy tylko ruszył widelcem..na ziemie spadł ładniutki klucz. Od razu pobiegł do spagetti. :Titi: Nie męczcie się, macie klucz !;-; :Sara: Titi bohater! ;-; :Ania: Wait. Gresiu kazał nam szukać w jeziorku. :Gresiu: Kłamałem :D A tak rly, to chciałem żebyście się w końcu umyli brudne świnie. :Iga: Jesteśmy cali mokrzy ;_; :Gresiu: Ale to Spagetti się przebierze. :Spagetti: Weee :DD :Gresiu: Prócz Titiego, który zamiast być nad jeziorkiem, olał moje zadanie. :Titi: Ale, ale .. ;-;-;-; :Gresiu: Rosołki,wybieracie kogo wywalić. Titi: Gresiu egoista. Mogłem to przewidzieć. Albo zjeść wczoraj dżemik ;-; Sara: Zemsta na Gresiu będzie słodka...jak dżemik C: :Darek: Przez Pepe przegraliśmy, wywalmy ją. :Pepe: Udław się! Jakbyś zostawił Bronego, może być znalazł klucz. :Iga:..który był w naszym porannym śniadaniu ;-; :Darek: No, więc, która laska chętna do wywalenia?:D :Brony: Spokojnie przyjaciele. To nie musi być koniec. :Darek: Jak tu go nie prześladować :D'' :'Mati': Mädchen nein. Sie sind toll und schön... :'Domi': Chyba wiem kogo ;-; :'Vengir': Domi taka mądra. :'Darek': Postanowione. :'Max': Domi... :'Domi': Huh?;-; '''Max': Dziwnie i smutno ;-;... Domi: Jak Max to widział...i słyszał... ;_; ...... :Gresiu: Zebraliśmy się tu by.. :Sara: Brzmisz jak ksiądz. Sara: Ale mu pojechałam Xd :Titi: Pojechałaś mu ;-; :Sara: Serio? Dzięki ;-; :Gresiu: ;_;...więc. Rosołki wybrały kogo wywalić? :Rosoły: Yep. :Gresiu: Hhh...spodziewałem się, że odpadnie któraś z dziewczyn. Przecież one miały śniadanie z kluczem...który Magda wrzuciła myśląc, że wrzuca petardę ;-; :Magda: Hihi XD Zdechłe kotki C: :Gresiu: Nie przeciągając. Dziś odpada Mati. :Mati: WAS?! :Darek: DAT ;_; :Brony: Żegnaj przyjacielu. ;'C :Darek: Dajcie aparat :D Mati dostaje porządnego kicka. Leci za górami, za lasami...♪♪ :Gresiu: To na tyle. Rosołki mają nauczkę..że czasami Magda ma fazę nie tylko na zdechłe kotki, ale i normalne kotki. To koniec i bądźcie nadal z nami na Czacie... Totalnej... Porażki ♪! : Magda: Do zobaczenia i tak zdechłe katzen C: Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 Kategoria:Odcinki